survival
by Emrys myrdin
Summary: Harry survivra t'il a l'apocalypse zombie ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde comme annoncer j ma lance dans la traduction j'ai passé deux heure à traduire la moitié du texte et l'enregistrer pour me retrouver le lendemain avec une page blanche, cela m'a presque découragé. Mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête espérons que ça ne me fera pas la même chose.

J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour corriger les fautes mais sais-t-on jamais n'hésitez pas à me faire par de toute fautes trouver. Sur ce.

Disclaimer : Le monde de JK et la fic de misteeirene, moi je me contente de traduire.

\- Zut, s'affligea Harry atterrissant durement sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il se retourna, s'assit sur ses fesse en gémissant et contempla ses mains et ses genoux égratigné jusqu'au sang. Essuyant la sueur de son visage avec la paume de sa main il continua de marcher. Il marchait en transpirant dans ses bois depuis quatre heures, complètement perdue. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ses relatifs organisent une recherche, il lui revenait donc de trouver le chemin de retour au chalet.

Finalement l n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente de se promener seul dans les bois inconnu d'une ville inconnu, mais il avait de nouveau été laissé seul au chalet et il s'ennuyait. Il avait seulement prévue de marcher pendant une heure puis de revenir préparer la dîner. Il allait prendre cher au retour de sa famille sans dîner les attendant sur la table. Ils étaient parti visité la ville et tous comme chez eux en Angleterre, ils l'avaient laissé avec une liste de tâches aussi longue que son bras.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre Harry essaya de se convaincre que non il n'était pas effrayé. S'il avait eu sa baguette il aurait pu utiliser un simple _pointe au nord_ mais son oncle l'avait non seulement verrouillé quand il était revenu de l'école pour l'été mais il l'avait contraint a le laissez au Surrey. Maintenant il était la perdue dans les bois et marais de la Géorgie priant pour ne pas attirer un alligator affamé.

Il s'arrêta et appuya son dos contre un grand arbre. Il était non seulement épuisé par son périple dans les bis mais il n'a également pas eu un seul repas décent depuis son départ de Poudlard. Il avait été choqué quand deux jours après les vacances d'été son oncle les avait tous embarqué et fait monté dans un avion pur l'Amérique. Il semble qu'il avait gagné un concours au travail un mois en Amérique, en Géorgie pur être exacte. Dudley n'était pas content d'aller en Géorgie mais l'oncle Vernon et la tante pétunia lui avait promis une semaine à Disney Word à la fin de leurs séjours en Géorgie. Il aimait le magnifique chalet dans lequel ils résidaient, entouré par les bois, mais la tante pétunia détestait. Elle voulait se faire dorloter dans un hôtel cinq étoile avec service de chambre et masseurs, mais lui il aimait la cabine rustique et toute sa faune et sa flaure. Il aurait aimé partir faire du tourisme mais sa famille le méprisait, ils l'avaient amené seulement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui pendant un mois et son oncle Vernon avait peur qu'il ne détruise leurs maison.

Harry ne se plaignait pas, il aimait être ici, en Géorgie. Certes tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son départ de l'aéroport était la cabine et les bois mais il se sentait étrangement comme chez lui. Ici il était lin de la pression et des attentes du monde sorcier. Ici il pourrait être juste Harry et non le garçon qui a survécu. Il était heureux d'avoir la chance de sortir pendant un certain temps avant de devoir retourner dans le monde sorcier et être leurs sauveurs encore une fois. Il savait que malgré sa victoire sur Voldemort au ministère de la magie, et le sauvetage de son parrain, qu'on ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Ils allaient toujours vouloir quelque chose de lui, ou l'aimer une minute et l'appeler le prochain seigneur des ténèbres la minute suivante. S'il pouvait cela lui suffirait de reste ici.

Harry gloussa s'il ne réussit pas à trouver le chemin hors de ces bois, il n'aura pas à se soucier de retourner dans le monde sorcier. Ses parrain, Remus et Sirius lui manquerait énormément, mais il était un peu fâché contre eux pour l'avoir laissé être renvoyé aux Dursley après l'incident du ministère. Il a compris que cela a avoir avec la réhabilitation du nom de Sirius et le fait de rendre grimmauld place habitables mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était un enfant en bas âge ayant besoin d'une surveillance constante. Il ont promis de venir le chercher a son seizième anniversaire mais il était encore énervé. Il ne leur avait encore jamais dit comment ses relatif l'ont traité mais ils savaient qu'l n'y était pas heureux et qu'ils le haïssaient. Il ne va pas les supplier de le prendre avec eux, soit ils le voulaient soit ils ne le voulaient pas. Il avait prévu de quitter le monde sorcier de toute façon, juste après l'obtention de son diplôme. Il avait prévue d'avoir une nouvelle vie pour lui-même, une vie ou il pourrait oublier toutes les choses horribles qu'il a faite au nom du "plus grand bien". Peut-être qu'il retournera vivre en Géorgie, vivre dans un petit chalet dans les bois. En regardant vers le ciel s'assombrissant de plus en plus, Harry se redressa et sorti de derrière l'arbre. S'l ne trouve pas le chemin du retour bientôt, il devra trouver un abri avant qu'il ne fasse sombre. Faisant un pas en avant, il tomba a genou avec un cris quand quelque chose siffla près de son oreille, frôlant douloureusement sa joue.

\- Vous putain d'idiot.

Passant sa main sur sa joue Harry grimaça en le voyant recouvert de son sang. Il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est produits avant qu'une paire de main le transporta et le claqua contre un arbre.

\- Est ce que t'essaie de te faire tuer ?

Les doits ont douloureusement attrapé son menton et poussé sa tête sur le côté.

\- juste une putain d'égratignure. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la mystérieuse personne le lâcha et il se retrouva sur le sol.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas mis la flèche entre vos stupide yeux.

Harry lutta en gémissant pour se mettre sur ses pied, juste a temps pour voir un homme avec une arbalète passé devant lui.

\- Attendez, il a crié encore, avant de trébucher sur un rondin de bois et de tomber sur le sol encore.

\- Je suis perdu, il a crié en saccade, en roulant sur le dos, haletant. Luttant pour revenir sur ses pieds, il cherche l'homme autour mais il avait disparu.

Reniflant Harry déchira un morceau de tissus de sa chemise et la serra contre sa joue. Il n'en était pas sur mais il semblait que la flèche de l'homme avait seulement effleuré sa joue. Marchant jusqu'au petit ruisseau, Harry s'effondra sur la rive et plongea le tissu ensanglanté dans l'eau et la pressa de nouveau contre sa joue saignante. Pour la première, de ce qu'il s'en souvenait il voulait retrouver son oncle et sa tante. Il était fatigué, affamé, meurtri, écorché et maintenant il avait une sale et douloureuse coupure sur sa joue. Là encore son oncle allait surement rajouter a ses maux et douleurs à son retour dans la cabine.

\- Est-ce que t'essai d'attirer les alligators ?

Tournant sa tête Harry fût soulagé de voir l'homme a l'arbalète.

\- Vous m'avez tirez dessus, accusa t'il.

\- ça aurait pu être pire, grogna l'homme.

L'homme de probablement une trentaine d'année, mesurait environ cinq pied dix, portait une chemise sans manche noir, un jean foncé serrés avait les cheveux brun clair tiré sur sa nuque et tombant sur ses yeux. Il était très musclé avec un visage fort qui avait besoin d'un rasage. L'homme avait une arbalète sur son épaule et des flèches supplémentaires sur son dos. De son apparence sale et débraillé Harry pouvait dire que l'homme a passé beaucoup de temps dans les bois.

Se mettant sur ses pieds, Harry balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je suis perdu, dit-il encre, priant que cet homme des montagnes l'aide.

\- Sans blague l'homme grogna, se retourna et marcha jusqu'au large.

\- Attendez ! Harry a crié, trébuchant jusqu'à l'homme. Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme ne dit rien, mais il ralenti laissant a Harry le temps de le rattraper.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter, dit Harry tenant sa main pour que l'homme la serre. L'homme ne daigna pas répondre; ou lui serre la main, il a juste continuer a marcher.

Darryl vérifia subtilement du coin des yeux. Le gamin était trop mince, trop pâle et il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment. Il avait les cheveux coupé juste en dessous de ses épaules, des yeux vert émeraude et une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était difficile de deviner son âge parce que l'enfant était si petit et menue, mais il le devinait âgé d'environ quatorze ou quinze ans ... mais il faisait à peine treize ans. Le gosse était évidemment pas d'ici, surement pas avec cet accent. Il semblait également être pauvre, il portait des vêtements de seconde main qui avait l'air d'avoir appartenu a un enfant dix fois plus gros que lui.

Im avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque l'enfant est sorti de derrière l'arbre une demi-seconde après avoir tiré sa flèche. Si l'enfant avait fait un tout petit plus grand pas, la flèche serai allé a travers sn temple, le tuant pratiquement instantanément. Il n'a jamais été plus soulagé que quand il avait vu ensuite que la flèche avait seulement effleuré la joue du garçon. Oui c'était une sale coupure, il aurait probablement besoin de point de suture mais au moins il respirait encore. Il était si furieux qu'il a pris la fuite, malgré le garçon criant à l'aide. Il n'a pas Il n'alla pas bien loin avant que sa conscience ne le tiraille et retourna auprès du garçon. Il n'était pas un saint, bien au contraire mais il ne pouvait pas s'en allé au loin sachant qu'il y avait un enfant apeuré, blessé et perdue dans les bois.

Harry devait pratiquement courir afin de suivre l'homme étrange. L'homme n'a pas donné son nom, ou dit qui que ce soit et il priait que l'homme soit en train de l'aidé et non pas le conduire quelque part pour le tuer.

\- Oui, je vis dans un chalet à l'orée du bois avec mes relatifs. Je suis désolé je ne connais pas l'adresse ou quoi que ce soit. Mon oncle a gagné un voyage, vous voyez. Savez-vus ou est-ce ?

Daryl grogna et continua de marcher. Il savait exactement ou était le chalet, il avait repérer l'homme le plus gros qu'il n'ait jamais vu s'éloigner de de l'habitation hier matin.

Harry essaya de suivre l'étranger, mais après une heure de marche rapide il était sérieusement a la traine. Il avait seulement eu la moitié d'un sandwich au jambon et au bacon volé durant les quatre derniers jours. Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, il avait mal a l'estomac et était proche de s'évanouir. Il était reconnaissant qu'il fasse désormais sombre et que l'homme ne pouvait donc pas voire son état.

Darryl savait que le garçon ne passerait pas un autre demi-mille sans nourriture et un peu de repos. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment le gosse avait fait jusqu'à présent. La cabine était encore a au moins deux milles de distance et il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'enfant soit e mesure de les parcourir. Découvrant une clairière, il a placé son arc contre un arbre et a commencé a faire un feu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry quand il a finalement rattrapé l'homme, il avait commencé un incendie et a posait un écureuil et un lapin mort sur un gros rocher.

\- Pause, Darryl grommela. Prenant un couteau, il a commencé le dépouillement et l'éviscération de sa proie. Ce ne fut pas beaucoup mais il serait assez pour nourrir le petit garçon et lui donner la force de faire le chemin jusqu'a chez lui.

Soulagé Harry s'effondra a côté du feu et appuya sa tête contre un arbre. Il était presque endormi quand il sentit quelqu'un lui donnez un coup de pieds. Gémissant, il a ouvert les yeux pour voir l'homme lui tendre une tasse. Avec un sourire fatigué, il a pris la boisson offerte et la porta a son nez pour la renifler. Il fut soulagé de constaté que c'était du café ... du café fort, chaud et noir.

Merci, dit doucement Harry, portant la tasse a ses lèvres et prenant une gorgée avec attention. Ce fus la première boisson, autre que de l'eau, qu'il a eu depuis que le Stewart lui ai apporté un coca, malgré son oncle lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Normalement il devait se faufiler dans la salle de bain pour boire l'eau du robinet.

Retournant s'assoir près du feu, Daryl regarda le garçon tenir la tasse de café avec les mains tremblante. Il aimait que l'enfant ne soit pas constamment en train de parler et de poser des questions. Il détestait les gens qui parlaient beaucoup, il préfère les personnes calmes.

L'estomac d'Harry grogna bruyamment lorsque 'odeur de cuisson atteignit son nez. En regardant le feu il a remarqué le lapin et l'écureuil avaient été placé sur des bâtons et ratissaient sur les flammes vacillantes. L'idée de manger un écureuil nouait légèrement son estomac mais il avait tellement faim qu'il pourrait facilement manger le bâton sur lequel cuisait les animaux.

Daryl ne manqua pas comment le garçon lorgna avidement sur la nourriture ou comment son estomac grogna bruyamment. Il se demandait combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que le garçon a eu un bon repas. Il avait le sentiment que tout n'était pas rose dans la vie du garçon. Le garçon lui rappelait lui-même a même âge. Son père avait été un ivrogne violent et il a reconnu les signes de maltraitance. A en juger par la taille de l'oncle du garçon ils avaient plus qu'assez d'argent pour la nourriture.

Harry ne pouvait pas cacher le choc sur son visage quand l'homme lui tendit une assiette de viande. Il ne manqua pas que son assiette ait beaucoup plus de viande que celui de l'homme.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre cela, s'est-il opposé, malgré les fortes protestations de son estomac. Ceci est votre nourriture.

\- Mange, Darryl marmonna, mettant un morceau d'écureuil dans sa bouche. Il était mal a l'aise de voire un enfant si reconnaissant pour un infecte morceau de viande d'écureuil.

Harry n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois, essayant de se rappeler ses manières il a commencé a mettre la viande parfaitement cuit dans sa bouche. La viande était probablement dégoutant mais il avait tellement faim qu'il était la viande la plus savoureuse qu'il ait jamais mangé. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que l'assiette était propre et il a léché le jus de ses doigts. Il aurait pu facilement manger cinq autres écureuils, mais était plus que satisfait de ce que l'homme lui a donné. Il était plus de nourriture qu'il avait mangé depuis qu'il a quitté l'école.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de manger de l'écureuil, Harry rit se sentant déjà beaucoup mieux avec de la nourriture dans son estomac. Merci beaucoup dit-il avec reconnaissance.

\- Dort, il nous reste encore quelque miles à parcourir.

Harry hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait à l'aise autour d'un étranger dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, mais il pour une raison quelconque il lui faisait confiance. Sa magie restait stable et calme autour de cet homme.

Darryl regarda le garçon dormir. Il va lui laissez une u deux heures avant de le réveillez et de continuer leur voyage. Il pouvait dire par les cernes sous ses yeux que le garçon a été épuisé espérons qu'après s'être reposé et avoir eu le vente plein l'enfant pourrait faire le reste du chemin sans s'effondrer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être de retour auprès de son frère Merl avant minuit. Merle était peut-être un salaud, mais in n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Harry rit de soulagement quand regardant à travers la ligne d'arbre il a repérer une lumière au loin.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que je serai heureux de voir mes parents.

Daryl ne dit, se tenant juste à côté du petit garçon regardant dans la direction de la cabine. Il a été surpris de voir combien d'énergie le gosse avait après seulement un peu de nourriture et de sommeil. Il était triste cependant, cela signifiait que son corps avait été habitué à se contenter de si peu.

Harry se retourna vers l'étrange, calme homme chasseur.

Encore une fis je vous remercie. Je n'aurai jamais trouvé le chemin de retour sans votre aide.

Hochant la tête Daryl se tourna et retourna dans les bois. Harry avait seulement fait quelque pas vers la cabine lorsque la voix de l'homme l'arrête.

\- Je suis Daryl, Daryl Dixon, dit Darryl sans se retourner ou s'arrêter.

Se retournant Harry sourit a l'homme.

\- Je vous remercie Daryl, dit-il avant de se retourner vers la cabine. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir un heureux accueil avec son oncle, mais s'il a été chanceux il pourrait s'en tiré avec une raclé rapide et pas d'os brisés.

Agrippant le bord du comptoir Harry poussa les derniers plats du petit déjeuner plus loin. Il savait qu'au moins l'une de ses cicatrices s'était rouverte, il pouvait sentir le sang couler dans son dos.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'être ici quand nous serons de retour garçon, Vernon grogna, pulvérisant de la salive sur le visage de son neveux. Le dîner ferait mieux d'être en attente sur la table ou les coups de ce soir fera dernières nuits ressemblent à un jeu d'enfant.

\- Oui oncle Vernon, Harry murmura doucement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'augmenté la colère de son oncle. L'homme avait été tellement énervé hier soir qu'il lui avait donné trente coups de fouet. Il avait eu tellement mal il se sentait comme si sa peau était enlever de son dos.

\- Pas de nourriture et n'utilise pas notre douche. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un être immonde, tu ne peux pas utiliser l'eau de la maison.

\- Oui mon oncle Vernon, répondit Harry avec les yeux baissé dans la soumission.

Vernon se retourna avec un dégout flagrant pour son neveux et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il claque si fort que les vitres frémirent.

Harry attendit une heure après le départ de sa famille avant de prendre des vêtements propres et de se diriger vers le ruisseau. Il aurait préféré utiliser la douche, mais son oncle avait une façon effrayante de savoir quand il a utilisé la douche ou volé la moindre miette de nourriture. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse prendre un autre raclée, pas après la dernière nuit. Son oncle avait déchiré son dos en lambeaux et il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour enlever tout le sang. Il attendait juste que se soit son anniversaire, il pourra alors partir et de ne jamais revenir chez les Dursley, et il ne se souciait pas de ce que Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre avait à dire ce sujet. Il aurait dix-sept ans l'année prochaine, un adulte dans les yeux de monde sorcier.

Marchant vers le petit ruisseau, Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était la avant d'essayer de retirer doucement sa chemise. Il siffla de douleur quand la chemise des croutes recouvrant la plaie. Normalement il aurait enlevé sa chemise avant de s'endormir avec un dos sanglant mais il ne voulait pas risquer de salir les beaux draps blancs. Maintenant sa chemise était collée aux croutes et la seule façon de l'enlever est de tirer sur elle, arrachant les croutes dans le processus.

Faits tremper la chemise d'abord.

Harry se retourna si vite qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. Il essuya l'eau de ses yeux en haletant, il a été surpris quand il a repérer Daryl debout sur la rive avec son arbalète sur l'épaule.

Chasse à l'éceuille ? Demanda Harry en ayant du mal a se remettre sur ses pied. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Daryl voyant son dos. Il savait qu'il n'y aucun moyen que l'homme ne voient pas comment sanglant et coupé il était.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, Harry se tenait maladroitement enfoncé dans l'eau profonde, dégoulinante et trempé. Malgré la journée d'été chaude et humide, l'eau était glacée et il pouvait se sentir commencer à trembler.

Daryl avait une envie incroyablement fort de tuer l'oncle du garçon. Son père était un bâtard abusif mais même lui n'a pas laissé son dos abimé comme celui du garçon était. Il ne savait même pas comment le garçon pouvait encore être debout, il devait être dans une quantité incroyable de douleur. Marchant sur les bords de la rive, il tendit la main au garçon et attendit.

Harry regarda la main tendue, puis le visage de Daryl. Daryl était une personne très difficile à lire, il gardait ses expressions faciales fermées et ses yeux caché derrière sa longue frange. Il y avait quelque chose de bien à propos de Daryl, quelque chose qui lui faisait se sentir en sécurité et ronronner sa magie. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tendit la main et prit celle de Daryl.

Daryl pouvait dire que le garçon ne faisait pas facilement confiance et il pouvait voire la peur et la fatigue dans ses yeux émeraude. Cependant sous la crainte, il pouvait voire le garçon endolori et désespérer que quelqu'un l'aide, se soucie de lui. Daryl ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait aider le gosse, il ne se souciait pas beaucoup des autres avant, mais il y avait quelque chose chez le garçon qui l'attirait. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au petit garçon toute la nuit et c'était pourquoi il se trouva à la cabane a la première heure ce matin, attendant d'avoir un aperçu de lui.

Daryl ferma doucement ses doigt autour de la main plus petite et a aider l'enfant a se tiré hors de l'eau. Sans relâche la main, il le conduisit dans les bois à l'endroit où il avait mis en place un petit camp tôt ce matin.

Assied toi et montre-moi ton dos.

Essayant de cacher son frisson à la fois du froid et de sa peur, Harry fit comme l'ordonnai Darryl, il n'a jamais montré son dos a personne pas même dans les vestiaire de quidditch. Il attendait toujours d'être dans son dortoir ou ils avaient des cabines de douche séparées.

_ Essayer de te détendre a déclaré Daryl doucement.

Prenant une casserole d'eau chaude qu'il avait mise près du feu, il a soigneusement et lentement commencé à en verser sur le dos du garçon, décollant doucement la chemise de sa peau.

Harry essaya de ne se tendre mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce ne fut pas que Daryl lui faisait mal, il n'était juste pas habituer à ce que quelqu'un l'aide, que quelqu'un le touche d'une manière bienveillante, il pouvait dire que Daryl faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le blesser.

Darryl grimaça quand l'étendue des dommages lui a été révélée, le dos du garçon était un patchwork d'ancien et de nouvelle marque de cicatrice. Certaines des blessures plus profondes avait déjà été infecté

_ Je dois nettoyer ceux-ci dit-il après qu'il a finalement réussi a retirer la chemise. Je dois obtenir plus d'eau.

Harry regarda Daryl faire le chemin retour a la rivière pur récupérer plus d'eau. En regardant autour du camp, son estomac affamé ne pouvait s'empêche de remarqué les quatre écureuils rôtissant sur le feu Il y a un jour si on lui avait demander il aurait qu'il y a pas moyen qu'il mange un écureuils mais maintenant il est en train de baver sur l'étrange viande

Harry fit un petit sourire a Daryl quand il revint avec l'eau et s'assis à côté de lui;

Merci encore une fois dit-il nerveusement

Daryl sorti en grognant ce qui ressemblait a un mélange de mauvaise herbe et de saleté que l'on aurait conservé dans un intestin, puis il prit de l'eau chaude et la versa dessus Il a commencé a mélangé l'étrange concoction avec un bâton

Harry fronça le nez de dégout

Ce truc pue

Il sent comme la merde, convient Daryl mais il va arrêter l'infection

vous allez mettre cette boue puante sur mon dos

Dary ne dit rien mais un coin de sa bouche était étiré dans un petit sourire

D'accord dit Harry avec dégout, se penchant en arrière pour obtenir une meilleur vue sur le dégoutant mélange Après des année de cours de potion il savait que certaine herbe et plantes pouvait guérir le blessure mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait mettre sur ces blessure le mélange qui sentait et avait l'air de quelque chose de mort

ça ne fera pas mal le rassura Daryl en se mettant derrière Harry, détends toi

Harry enfouit son visage dans ces genoux et essaya de ne pas avoir la nausée quand Daryl passa le mélange partout sur son corps ; L'odeur était vraiment putride, mais il pouvait sentir la concoction soulager la brulure

\- Attendez jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec avant de mettre un chemise conseilla Daryl Vous pouvez le laver ce soir et aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de signe d'infection tu n'auras pas besoin d'une seconde application

Apres avoir lavé ses mains Daryl a sais les écureuils et en remis deux à l'enfant Il était dégouté de comment il pouvait clairement voire tous les cote, par l'enfer même tous les os de l'enfant La nourriture était quelque chose que son père violent et alcoolique ne leur avait jamais privé Il y avait des moments où ils en avaient pas assez mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine

Harry prit la viande avec gratitude et commença à manger Il n'a pas été en mesure de manger ce matin pas sous l'œil vigilant de l'oncle Vernon alors il était affame

\- Les écureuils, qui aurait deviné rigola Harry en décidant que l'écureuil était effectivement sacrément bon

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre Daryl se mit a rire


	2. Chapter 2

Regardé qui voilà.

* * *

TTu sais, c'est en quelque sorte lourd. Grimaça Harry en tenant l'arbalète en face de lui et en ignorant la sueur dégoulinant sur sa tempe.

Gloussant profondément Daryl entoura le plus petit homme par derrière et posa doucement ses mains sous ceux tremblants d'Harry.

\- Il n'est pas lourd, tu es juste chétif. Chuchota Darryl dans l'oriel d'Harry. Maintenant repérer votre cible, puis appuyer sur la gâchette.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieur et essaya d'ignorer la façon dont Darryl était presque contre son dos et qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chatouillé ses oreilles. Au cours des trois dernières semaines passé à trainer avec le chasseur il avait développé des sentiments forts pour l'homme tranquille. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis ces deux dernière années, cela était assez évidents quand il avait obtenu sa première érection en observant Fred et Georges Weasley dans les vestiaires. Ce fut la première fois qu'il expérimenta la masturbation et l'orgasme.

\- Concentre toi, le réprimanda Daryl. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait un effet sur Harry, c'est l'effet recherché. Il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Harry. Il a toujours été solitaire ayant un coup du soir, puis continuant sa route. Jamais auparavant il avait voulu passé chaque minute de sa vie avec une personne. Il y avait quelque chose avec Harry, quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Oui Harry avait peut-être la moitié de son âge et par-dessus le marché il était mineur, mais depuis se souciait-il des règles u de ce que les gens pensait ? Il voulait Harry et il pouvait qu'Harry le voulait ce fut tous ce qui importait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Harry pressa la détente de l'arbalète puis ferma rapidement les yeux. Il avait peur qu'une fois de plus il ait raté sa cible, il ne voulait pas voire la déception dans les yeux de Daryl. Non pas que Daryl ait déjà été déçue par lui mais il détesterait le décevoir. Il a été si patient à lui apprendre à tirer.

\- Tu la fait, haleta Daryl, enlevant facilement l'arbalète des mains. Tu l'amis dans le mille.

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrir. « Vraiment étouffa-t-il dans l'incrédulité. Daryl essayai de lui apprendre a tirer pendant une semaine, jusqu'à maintenant cela était sas espoir.

Voyant la fléché dans la cible Harry se retourna et sourit a Daryl d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Je l'ai fait.

Entourant toujours Harry de ses bras Daryl ne résista pas quand il se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement nez à nez. Agrippant l'arrière de la tête d'Harry Daryl amena ses lèvres jusqu'au sienne.

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent ceux de Daryl. Il a peut-être des sentiments fort pour Daryl mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Daryl ressentirai la même chose pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que Daryl était gay, non pas avec sa rudesse et sa robustesse. Harry se pencha vers lui en gémissant et ouvrit la bouche.

Sans séparer leurs lèvres Daryl posa l'arbalète par terre, embrassant alors Harry pleinement, plongeant profondément sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été autant exciter par quelqu'un, il voulait désespérément Harry.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il embrassait Daryl, il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que c'était son premier baiser, il espéra ne pas le gâcher, il se cramponna a Daryl et suivit son exemple.

Daryl poussa Harry contre un arbre et à contre cœur rompit le baiser. Avant qu'Harry puissent reprendre son souffle, il attrapa son cou délicat, la mordit et la suça.

\- Est-tu vierge Harry, haleta Daryl, les mains montant et descendant sur ses cotes.

Harry essaya de répondre mais il était en surcharge sensoriel, il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête il avoua sans honte qu'il ne s'était jamais donné à quiconque. Il voulait que Daryl soit son premier et espérant le son dernier.

Darryl posa sa main sous la chemise d'Harry et commença à caresser son mamelon.

\- dite moi d'arrêter » dit-il d'une voix rauque, sinon je vais te prendre ici dans les bois, contre cet arbre. Daryl ne se considérait pas comme étant gay, il était plutôt bisexuel, mais il préférait l'homme. Il était trop dominant pour se soumettre à quiconque, tous ses partenaire avait été en bas. Il savait que si merle découvrait qu'il était gay, il battra la merde hors de lui* jusqu'à ce qu'il jure de ne jamais baiser que des femmes.

\- Oh mon Dieu cria Harry quand il mordit sa clavicule. Pendant les trois dernière semaines il a fantasmé sur ce que se serai d'avoir des relations sexuel avec Daryl ; Daryl était un homme rugueux, pas du genre mielleux, il imaginait qu'il serait le même au lit.

\- Je veux m'enterrer profondément en ti Harry et si tu ne me dis pas non je vais te déshabiller et avaler ta bite. Daryl n'attendit pas de réponse, il baissa ses mains et travailla rapidement sur la fermeture éclair et le bouton de son pantalon.

Le cœur d'Harry battait presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas. »

Souriant d'un air satisfait Daryl arracha le jean d'Harry puis se mit à genoux. Harry n'en avait pas une grosse mais compte tenu de sa taille et de la malnutrition, Darryl s'y attendait. En ce qui le concernait Harry était de la taille parfaite pour lui. En roulant sa main autour de la base de sa queue, il ouvrit la bouche et la mit dedans.

Harry cria et jeta sa tête contre l'arbre de nouveaux. La chaleur de la bouche de Darryl était plus que ce qu'il attendait, il savait que ses jambes tremblantes ne serai pas en mesure de le garder debout beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- oh putain cria-t-il en fermant les yeux, alors qu'il essayait de retenir son orgasme approchant rapidement. Il serait mortifie s'il vient aussitôt tôt mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une pipe serait aussi incroyable.

Daryl ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry dure plus longtemps, il était qu'un puceau de quatorze ans qui obtenait sa première pipe et s'il ne se trompait pas il a également donné à Harry son premier baiser. Gémissant, il a pris la hampe d'Harry et l'a avalé.

Harry et venue violemment dans la George de Daryl avec un cri. Il vaut essayer de se retenir mais quand la gorge de Daryl s'est resserrée autour de son pénis, il a eu un orgasme avant même de savoir ce qui se passe.

Daryl avala goulûment tout ce qu'Harry avait à offrir, puis laissa la queue molle glisser de ses lèvres. Il avait donné beaucoup de pipe avant mai Harry était le premier qu'il laissait jouir dans sa bouche. L'idée d'un homme éjaculant dans sa bouche le dégoûtait, mais avec Harry c'était complètement différent. Harry était aimable, compatissant, généreux, beau... Et tout ce dont il n'était pas. Comment tout ce qui venait de son garçon pouvait être dégoûtant.

Glissant vers le sol, Harry secoua la tête en essayant de dégage sa vision. Son orgasme avait été si intense qu'il l'avait pratiquement aveuglé.

Daryl se pencha en arrière sur des talons et tira sa chemise sans manche sur sa tête, laissant Harry découvrir sa poitrine musclé. Saisissant Harry par la taille, il le dit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le sol. Apres avoir retirée ses pieds ses ternes et déchirer basket il continua le dépouillement d'Harry par son jean et son boxeur. Passant des mains sur son corps maigres il tira laissant Harry complètement ni à ses yeux affame.

Enfin à mesure de voire à nouveau, Harry écarquilla les yeux quand Darryl fut complètement dépouiller. Il a eu un moment de peur et de panique quand il a vu exactement combien Daryl était gros. Daryl a été généreusement pourvu dans ce domaine autant en longueurs qu'en grosseur.

\- Relax, grogna Daryl quand il vit Harry regardera grosse queue dans la peur. Je promets que tu vas l'adorer.

Il savait qu'Harry allait ressentir de la douleur au début, probablement beaucoup voyant combien il étant gros et combien Harry était petit. Mais il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte qu'Harry aime de faire baisé par lui. Il ne voulait pas tirer un coup il voulait Harry gémissant et criant son nom pour une longue période à venir.

"Détend toi," Daryl grogna quand il vit Harry en regardant sa grosse bite de peur. - Je vous promets que vous l'aimerez. Il savait qu'Harry allait ressentir de la douleur au début, sans doute beaucoup en considérant sa taille et son petit Harry, mais il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'Harry aimait être baisé par lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit une chose un temps, il voulait Harry sous lui gémir et crier son nom pour un long temps à venir.

Allongeant son corps sur le dessus d'Harry, Daryl reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il voulait Harry dur et mendier pour lui avant qu'il ait réclamé lui.

Harry se redressa vers Daryl, choqué quand il se sentit durci à nouveau. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'obtenir une érection encore si peu de temps après son arrivée, mais Daryl moulait et frottait sa bite contre la sienne et il s'est senti bien.

Souriant quand il sentit le robinet dur d'Harry poussé contre le sien, Daryl embrassa lentement Harry et lécha la poitrine d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent une fois de plus sucer l'érection de l'adolescent. Usant d'un doigt enduit de salive, il a joué avec l'étroite entrée vierge du trou plissé d'Harry et l'a poussé doucement.

Harry se resserra fortement autour du doigt qui était lentement et doucement poussant dans et hors de son anus. Il s'était masturbé à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'insérer quelque chose là-haut. Il n'était pas sur de comment il se sentait à ce sujet, cela le brûlait et le blessait un peu, mais cela était également bon.

En ajoutant un second doigt, Daryl chercha l'endroit qui fera Harry hurler et mendier pour plus. Il sut exactement quand il l'a frappé quand Harry a poussé sa bite dans sa bouche criant et bégayant sans voix. Concentré sur cet endroit, il frotta et poussa la prostate d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait facilement eu quatre doigts enterrés profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

"S'il vous plaît ... S'il vous plaît ... S'il vous plaît," Harry récitait encore et encore. Il avait tellement besoin de venir que c'était presque douloureux. Daryl l'emmènerait au bord de la jouissance, puis s'arrêterait avant qu'il ne puisse jouir.

Crachant dans sa main, puisqu'il n'avait pas de lubrifiant, Daryl aligna sa bite avec l'entrée d'Harry qui se crispa. «Détend toi», prévint-il, avant de pousser.

Harry plongea ses doigts dans les épaules de Daryl alors qu'il tentait de se détendre comme Daryl l'avait dit. Il avait s'attendait à la douleur, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi mauvais.

Serrant les dents, Daryl s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour donner à Harry une chance de s'adapter et de se détendre. Caressant doucement la joue de l'adolescent, essuyant une larme, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec amour sur les lèvres.

-Ça ira mieux, je le promets, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry hocha la tête malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Ça peut faire mal comme une chienne, mais il aimait être proche de Daryl. Il n'était pas le seul, cependant, sa magie ronronnait de contentement, ondulant à travers son corps, heureux qu'il était devenu un avec le chasseur sombre.

Finalement, Daryl s'arrêta et attendit qu'Harry se détendît autour de sa taille. Être à l'intérieur d'Harry était différent de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il savait que ce sentiment était quelque chose dont il ne sera jamais fatigué. C'était un peu effrayant penser comme ça, il n'avait jamais voulu se lier à une personne avant, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas jamais imaginer être sans Harry.

«Putain,» haleta Harry. «Tu es si grand,» Harry ne put empêcher quelques larmes qui lui échapper et de tomber sur ses joues.

Serpentant sa main entre eux deux, Daryl a commencé à caresser et à pomper le coq de Harry qui s'affaissait dans l'espoir de le distraire. Juste parce qu'il s'attendait a ce qu'Harry éprouverait de la douleur ne signifiait pas qu'il ne se sentait pas mal. "Tu es incroyable, si serré et chaud," gémit-il. Il a été récompensé quand encore une fois Harry a durci et a effectué une poussé en bas, sur sa bite. Prenant cela comme un signe pour continuer, Daryl sortit et se réintroduit lentement dans Harry à nouveau. Il a continué à un rythme lent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la prostate d'Harry, provoquant l'adolescence à crier et enterrer son cul aussi profondément que possible sur sa bite.

"Comme ça, vous?" Daryl grognait, accélérant ses coups et clouant la prostate d'Harry morte à chaque fois. À ce moment-là Harry était un gâchis, les yeux fermés, le corps rougissant, la bite dure, la fuite et le rouge ... c'était le spectacle le plus spectaculaire jamais.

Plus fort ", cria Harry, désespéré de ressentir davantage de Daryl.

Daryl aurait aimé retourné Harry sur ses mains et ses genoux pour le prendre à la fois durement et rapidement par derrière, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'adolescent puisse se tenir debout. Harry était totalement heureux, perdu dans le sentiment de sa première expérience sexuelle. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de rester couché et de le prendre pendant qu'il criait en extase. Ça se passait bien, voyant les expressions faciales d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Harry venir avec sa queue enterrée profondément dans son petit cul serré.

"S'il te plaît ... S'il te plaît ... Viens," cria Harry, en s'accrochant aux bras de Daryl, les ongles creusant des muscles durs.

Daryl accéléra ses coups, près de venir lui-même. Il ne le ferait pas, pas avant Harry. Il voulait sentir le canal de Harry se resserre a sa venue, traçant son orgasme quand il se ressuera autour de lui. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu longtemps à attendre. Avec un grand cri qui a fait fuir les oiseaux des arbres environnants, Harry est venu, tirant entre eux une charge impressionnante. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry soit venu avec sa bite seulement, sans aucune autre stimulation.

Harry descendit lentement de l'orgasme le plus étonnant de sa vie. Daryl bougeait encore à l'intérieur de lui et chaque poussée ressemblait à un choc électrique sur son corps sur hyper sensible. Quand Daryl avait commencé à pousser, il avait honnêtement pensé qu'il n'aurait pas aimé et il a prié que Daryl ne dure pas trop longtemps, mais alors Daryl trouvé ce point magique et l'a sans relâche battu. Maintenant, il espérait qu'ils allaient faire cela une centaine de fois avant qu'il ne doit retourner en Angleterre.

En regardant vers le bas, Daryl gémit à la vue de son petit amant. Harry était complètement mou, respirant difficilement, de la saleté, des feuilles et des brindilles collées dans ses cheveux ... il ressemblait à une putain de petite nymphe des bois baisée. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Daryl poussa trois fois de plus brutalement et durement et se vida dans les entrailles d'Harry. Ses bras tremblant n'arrivèrent pas à le tenir debout plus longtemps, Daryl se coucha doucement sur Harry, soucieux de garder la majeure partie de son poids sur le côté.

«Reste,» murmura Daryl quand il put enfin former une pensée cohérente.

Harry se blottit dans le corps chaud et en sueur de Daryl, frissonnant de tous les sentiments, physique et émotionnelle qui accablaient ses sens. "Je ne peux pas, si je n'ai pas préparé le dîner avant que ma famille ne rentre à la maison, oncle Vernon m'enterrer vivant."

"Fuck ce gros bâtard," grogna Daryl vilement. Il aurait enfoncé avec joie toutes ses flèches dans ce porc si ce n'était pas pour Harry lui implorant de ne pas le faire. Il a dû soigner son pauvre garçon cinq fois de plus depuis cette première fois, et aujourd'hui, il a dû pénétrer dans la maison et le secourir d'où son oncle l'avait fait l'enchaîner dans la cuisine.

"Non, je veux dire rester avec moi, pour toujours!" Daryl est finalement sorti d'Harry et roulé sur le côté, tirant Harry avec lui alors il était sur lui.

"Tu le penses vraiment?" Demanda Harry avec espoir, le désespoir dans sa voix en évidence. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde des sorciers, il voulait rester en Géorgie avec Daryl.

Daryl caressa du bout des doigts de haut en bas les côtes d'Harry, grimaçant tandis que ses doigts plongeaient entre chaque côte visible. «Harry, tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme qui parle beaucoup. Quand je dis quelque chose, c'est que je veux le dire.

Harry se retourna pour regarder les yeux bleu foncé de Daryl. Voyant sincérité en eux, il sourit et hocha la tête. - Oui, je resterai avec toi. Il savait que Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre viendront le chercher quand il ne serait pas de retour à l'école à l'automne, mais il s'en foutait. Il était fatigué de faire ce que tout le monde voulait, il allait faire quelque chose pour lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux ou aussi sûr de lui que lorsqu'il est avec Daryl.

En souriant, Daryl saisit le visage de Harry et se baisa ses lèvres. Il était plus qu'enthousiasme qu'Harry accepte de rester avec lui. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, d'autant plus qu'il partageait une petite cabane de chasse avec son frère Merle, mais il s'occuperait d'Harry. Harry n'était pas comme la plupart des gars et des filles avec lesquels il avait été dans le passé, il ne se soucie pas des choses matérielles et de l'argent. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry vivrait heureux d'écureuils le reste de sa vie tant qu'il était avec lui.

"Tu es trop fatigué pour la deuxième ronde ?,"sourit, Daryl frottant le bout de son doigt sur l'érection déjà dure de l'adolescent.

Haletant, Harry roula sur le dos et écarta les jambes. "J'espérais une autre ronde."

Avec un sourire de dégoût, Merle sortit de derrière l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché et se dirigea vers la cabine. "Jusqu'à présent, il avait ignoré la préférence de son petit frère pour le même sexe, espérant que c'était juste une phase malade et dégoûtante." Daryl pensait qu'il était aveugle, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne savait pas sur son petit frère. Il en savait plus sur Daryl que ce que Daryl savait de lui-même.

Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il a laissé Daryl baiser des hommes, tant que ça ne se transforme pas en quelque chose de sérieux. Les homme Dixon n'étaient pas des femmelette, et il n'allait pas s'asseoir et laisser son petit frère devenir le premier. Il a vu la façon dont Daryl regardait ce petit garçon cependant, ce n'était pas juste de la baise pour lui. Daryl avait des sentiments pour le garçon, et il n'était pas le genre de type a donner son cœur facilement. Si son petit frère voulait que le garçon reste, alors Daryl était amoureux et il ne voudrait jamais l'abandonner volontairement. Autant il voulait que Daryl fût heureux, il ne voulait pas le laisser se transformer en tantine. Si Daryl voulait baiser un trou, alors il pourrait se trouver une jolie petite dame et forer son cul autant qu'il le voulait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de sauver son petit frère, et c'était d'éliminer la putain de petit minet.

Sirius s'affala dans sa chaise sans même essayer de cacher sa moue. "Arabella a dit qu'ils ont gagné un voyage en Amérique et qu'ils ne seront de retour a la maison que le week-end prochain."

«Eh bien, c'est bien,» dit Remus, roulant les yeux. "Harry est en vacances, tu pouvez attendre une semaine de plus."

"Mais nous étions censés le surprendre, Moony. Il pensait que nous ne le recevrions pas avant son anniversaire, mais maintenant que tout est clair, nous allions le ramener chez lui et le surprendre avec sa chambre et les papiers d'adoption."

"Une semaine de plus, Pads, tu dois seulement attendre jusque-là. Harry sera ravi quand nous le prendrons, ce sera toujours une surprise." Dit Remus essayant de rassurer son compagnon.

«Je sais,» dit tristement Sirius. Lé vielle Figgs a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que tout allait bien avec Harry et sa famille. Elle a dit qu'elle avait dit à Dumbledore à quelques reprises qu'elle soupçonnait qu'ils l'abusaient.

Remus hocha la tête tristement.

-Sirius, ce garçon est tellement petit et maigre ... James et Lily étaient des gens de grande taille et Harry de la taille d'une première année, j'avais aussi senti le sang sur lui dans sa troisième année quand nous Partagions un compartiment sur le Poudlard express. J'avais d'abord supposé que c'était de quand il est tombé à cause des Détraqueurs, mais l'odeur de son sang s'attardait plus longtemps que ce que devrait une simple coupure.

"Il était tellement désireux de déménager avec moi," dit Sirius pensivement. Il a pensé toute l'année que j'avais trahit ses parents et voulait le tuer, et pourtant, a la seconde où je lui ai offert une maison, il a sauté sur l'occasion. Un enfant avec une vie familiale heureuse n'aurait pas fait ça.

\- Je suis d'accord, admit Remus. «Les dernières années ont été dangereuse et imprévisibles, autant que je déteste l'admettre, Harry était vraiment plus en sécurité derrière les protections de sang.

"Non", dit Sirius. «Il aurait été tout aussi sûr ici ou à poudlar ne croît pas aux conneries de Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune excuse, et je dis absolument aucune excuse, pour laisser un enfant dans un foyer abusif.

"Sirius, je suis d'accord, mais ..."

Si Dumbledore ne voulait pas enlever Harry et le placer avec une famille aimante, alors il aurait dû jeter un charme sur les moldus afin qu'ils l'aiment et le soignent. Non, cet homme savait ce qu'Harry avait un besoin désespéré d'amour et d'acceptation. Il voulait qu'Harry le considère comme son sauveur. Sirius cracha.

Avant que Remus ne puisse répondre, Hermione est tombée de la cheminée, suivie de ses parents. En se levant, Hermione regarda frénétiquement partout, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. «Où est Harry? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il est ici?», écria-t-elle hystériquement.

Remus se leva et aida les parents d'Hermione à se relever. Les deux adultes semblaient d'être extrêmement choqué et avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un leur saute a la gorge a toi instant et les saisissent.

«Hermione,» dit Sirius en souci. Il n'avait jamais vu la petite sorcière si apeurer même quand elle trouvait en face de Bellatrix. "Harry est en vacances en Amérique avec ses parents."

"Non, non, non, non", cria Hermione, secouant la tête, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Avec un grand cri, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux en sanglotant.

"Que se passe-t-il?" »Hurla Sirius, saisissant une potion calmante et l'appuyant sur les lèvres d'Hermione. "Que se passe-t-il?"

«Le monde a pris fin», a déclaré M. Granger, il marcha de façon robotique jusqu'a la table puis s'assit sur un siège. "Si il n'y avait pas la cheminée, nous nous en serions jamais sorti vivant."

Hermione saisit la main de Sirius. "Sirius, une sorte de virus ou quelque chose du genre transforme les gens en zombies. Notre rue était envahi par eux, ils essayaient de pénétrer dans notre maison." Plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, Hermione courut à la poubelle et y vomi.

"Notre voisine," dit Mme Granger doucement, regardant fixement dans le vide. - C'était horrible, elle a essayé de s'enfuir, mais ... mais il y en avait trop, ils l'ont mangée. Nauséeuse, elle a couru à la poubelle et a vidé son estomac aussi.

»Sirius regarda Remus, la peur et la confusion inscrit sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un zombie?"

Remus observait Hermione et ses parents, il pouvait dire qu'ils ne simulaient. Ils étaient Tous les trois blancs comme des fantômes et tremblaient de façon incontrôlable "Les zombies sont comme des inferies", a t-il répondu sombrement.

"Quoi," Sirius haleta, regardant Remus avec incrédulité. «Est-ce que tu dis que des inferis se promène en Angleterre et mangent es gens?

«Pas seulement l'Angleterre, mon garçon,» grommela Moody, boitant dans la cuisine. "Tout est terminé ... tous les continents, tous les pays, ils prennent rapidement le dessus, et si vous n'êtes pas assez chanceux pour être mangés par eux, alors leur morsure vous transformera en l'un d'entre eux. " Dumbledore a appelé tout le monde ici pour une urgence réunion." Moody regarda sérieusement autour de la pièce. "C'est aussi mauvais que ça a l'air, ça peut être la fin de l'homme."

"Réveille-toi," Petunia grinça, secouant violemment son précieux Dudy.

"Laisse-moi," Dudley gémit, non seulement il repoussa sa mère, mais il lui donna également un coup fort sur son bras osseux.

"Dudley bébé, nous devons sortir d'ici avant qu'ils nous trouvent." Pétunia pleura, secouant encore son fils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu ...? Dudley lutta pour s'asseoir, ce qui n'était pas facile compte tenu de son poids.

"Oh Dudders, c'est horrible, les zombies ont pris le dessus, ça a été dans les nouvelles, nous devons partir d'ici et aller à Atlanta où ils vont installer un abri."

"Bien," Dudley renifla, se couchant sur son lit. "Tu ne me fera pas avaler ça

«Dudley, debout! Vernon rugit. "Nous devons nous mettre en sécurité."

Dudley se précipita hors du lit, son père n'avait jamais crié sur lui comme ça, pas même quand il a été pris en charge. «Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

«Fils, ta mère ne plaisante pas, les gens se sont transformés en une espèce de zombie bizarre, tu as deux minutes pour habiller et saisir ce tout que tu peux.

Dudley hocha la tête en déglutissant et se changea rapidement. Il avait tellement peur qu'il se déplaçait plus vite que ce qu'il avait jamais fait avant. Son père ne plaisanterait jamais sur des zombies, il méprisait tout ce qui était monstrueux ... comme son cousin.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil de sa chambre à coucher, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il avait entendu sa tante, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que son oncle se mette à hurler. Jamais encore, oncle Vernon n'avait crié sur Dudley.

En dépit du fait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Daryl, surtout après trois tours de sexe, il était retourné au chalet afin de pouvoir emballer ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas laisser son album photo derrière lui, il était assez mauvais que son manteau d'invisibilité était resté en Surrey. Daryl avait prévu de le prendre à la seconde ou ses relatifs ont passé la porte pour la journée.

\- C'est la faute de ton peuple! Vernon bredouilla, frappant durement son neveu. "Vos sort ont fait quelque chose et maintenant tout le monde se transforme en monstres." Vernon a commencé à donner des coups de pied à Harry, qui avait chuté depuis le premier coup brutal.

\- Laisse le garçon tranquille, cria Petunia. Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons aller à Atlanta.

"Bien, vous avez raison," grogna Vernon, délivrant un dernier coup douloureux dans les côtes de son neveu.

Harry cria quand le dernier coup secoua une côte. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, il lutta pou se mettre sur ses genoux et regarda sa famille s'affairer autour de la cabine, saisissant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ... même des trucs qui appartenaient au propriétaire de la cabine. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il devenait assez effraye. Il n'avait jamais vu son oncle bouger si vite que quand il le punissait.

\- Je cours à la voiture, dit Petunia en portant trois sacs vers la porte.

Harry se leva douloureusement et retourna dans sa chambre pour attraper son sac de voyage. Il l'avait déjà rempli depuis qu'il avait prévu de partir de toute façon. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle de bains, lorsque sa tante laissa échapper un cri à vous glacer le sang.

«Ils sont ici, Vernon, oh Dieu, ils sont ici», a crié Petunia.

Vernon a rapidement mis sa main sur la bouche de sa femme. Rappelé toi de ce qu'ils ont dit aux nouvelles, elles sont attirées par le son. Tant que nous serons tranquilles, ils nous laisseront tranquille.

Confus, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda attentivement. Ce qu'il a vu lui a glace le sang. Il y avait au moins une douzaine de gens mutilés, morts, qui chancelaient autour de leur cour avant, faisant leur chemin vers le porche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? »Chuchota Harry. Même s'il n'en avait jamais vus, il avait toujours imaginé que les inferi ressemblaient exactement à ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de leur porte.

Poussant son neveu hors du chemin, l'envoyant se frapper contre le sol, Vernon a regarder par la fenêtre. Palissant à ce qu'il a vu, il a regardé à sa femme et son fils. "Il y en a trop, ils seront sur nous avant que nous puissent arrivez à la voiture."

«Vernon, qu'allons-nous faire? Petunia pleurait, s'accrochant désespérément à son fils.

En regardant autour de la pièce, les petits yeux porcins de Vernon atterrissement sur son neveu. «Soyez prêts à partir quand je le dis, ne les laissez pas vous mordre ou vous griffer, vous vous transformerez en l'un d'entre eux s'ils le font. Prenant Harry par le bras, il le trainât jusqu'à la porte.

«Vernon,» Petunia haleta. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Ses yeux regardent frénétiquement entre son mari et son neveu.

«Nous avons besoin d'un divertissement,» ricana Vernon.

«Vernon, non! Pétunia hurla, couvrant sa bouche de sa main tremblante. Elle n'a peut-être jamais aimé son neveu, mais elle ne lui souhaitera jamais ce genre de mort lui. Pour être mangé vivant, déchiré par les morts, elle ne le souhaite pas pour son pire ennemi.

Vernon avait une main sur la porte et l'autre serrait les cheveux de son neveu. «C'est lui ou nous,» grogna-t-il. "Ces ... choses ... veulent quelque chose à manger. Laissez-les manger le monstre, il est une merde inutile de toute façon."

«Non,» Dudley sanglota, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. "Non." Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père suggérait cela. La chasse a Harry était une chose, le jeter à un troupeau de zombies mangeur de chair humaine en était une de totalement différent. Il était juste jaloux qu'Harry puisse faire toute cette magie cool, mais il ne voulait pas le voir se faire dévorer à cause de cela.

Harry griffait la main de son oncle, mais c'était comme si l'homme ne pouvait même pas le sentir. – « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, non, mon oncle, s'il te plaît, ne me jette pas là-bas ». Jamais il n'avait prié son oncle pour quelque chose, pas même quand il était affamé, ou quand son oncle le fouettait.

Pétunia a hurlé bruyamment quand les mains ont commencé à frapper sur les fenêtres. Il a fallu moins d'une minute avant que le verre ne cède et que des têtes de cadavres mutilées ne fassent leur chemin a l'intérieur. Regardant Harry avec des larmes dans les yeux, elle les ferma et murmura: «Je suis désolé. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle ne le voulait honnêtement pas, mais Dudley était sa première priorité. Si Harry devait mourir pour que son fils vive, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Non!" Hurla Harry, luttant contre son oncle de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, vivre d'écureuils deux fois par jour pendant les trois dernières semaines ne l'avait pas aidé à construire sa musculature. Il n'était pas à la hauteur de son oncle, d'autant plus qu'il était plein d'adrénaline.

Souriant, Vernon ouvrit la porte et sortit son neveu. "Maintenant!" »Cria-t-il à sa famille quand les zombies entourèrent Harry.

Petunia ne regarda pas Harry quand elle a couru et sauta dans la voiture. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas bloquer ses cris et elle savait qu'ils la hanteraient pour le reste de sa vie. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à toute vitesse, elle savait qu'elle allait passer l'éternité en enfer pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire ... et elle savait qu'ils la méritaient.

Harry a donné des coups de pied et des coups de poing en essayant de s'éloigner des cadavres ambulants. Les mots de l'oncle Vernon résonnait dans sa tête, «ne les laissez pas mordre ou griffer». Il ne devrait pas être surpris que son oncle l'ait utilisé comme appât pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais il l'était ... et ça faisait mal. Le petit garçon enfoui profondément a l'intérieur de lui-même s'accrochait encore à l'espoir que sa famille l'aime malgré toute la douleur qu'il pouvait lui causée.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, et non pas après avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Hermione avait lu une fois un chapitre dans un livre de la section restreinte sur les âmes sœurs. Le livre décrit comment tous les sorciers et sorcières avaient une âmes sœurs, mais les trouve rarement. S'ils avaient la chance de trouver la personne créée pour eux, la personne contenant une partie de leur âme, alors ils se sentiraient complète et en harmonie avec leurs magie. Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce que sa magie disait, mais maintenant il savait ... Daryl était son âme sœur. Si le lien de l'âme sœur était assez fort, la paire serait finalement capable d'entendre les pensées de l'autre, sentir leur douleur, et les couples de même sexe pourrait même concevoir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas exactement comment cela fonctionnait, quand Hermione l'avait lu a ses douze ans, il ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé à ce moment-là.

Se sentant fatigué, Harry était sur le point de céder quand une flèche s'enfoui entre les yeux du zombie qui allait lui mordre le visage. Une autre flèche traça son chemin dans la tête d'un autre zombie, et puis de fortes mains le saisir par les épaules et le transportèrent en arrière.

\- Reste derrière moi, cria Daryl en tirant une autre flèche de son arbalète.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. S'étant levé, il se remit derrière Daryl et se tint aussi près qu'il le pouvait sans entraver ses mouvements. Il était tellement secoué et effrayé qu'il voulait juste s'accrocher au dos de Daryl. Il a peut-être été mis dans beaucoup de situations effrayantes depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, mais Voldemort n'était a coter des zombies mangeuse de chair. Même le basilic faisait pâle comparaison aux morts-vivants.

Tirant entre les yeux d'un autre zombie, Daryl tendit son arc à Harry et sortit son couteau. "Il y en a trop, allez dans mon camion."

En regardant autour de lui, Harry repéra le camion de Daryl à quelques pas. Malheureusement, il y avait cinq zombies bloquant son chemin vers elle. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Daryl lui tendit un couteau. "vise la tête, c'est la seule façon de tuer les baiseurs."

Il hocha la tête et déglutit. Harry s'élança quelques mètres vers la cabine et saisit son sac d'où il était tombé quand son oncle l'a jeté dehors. Sentant les mains tirer sur sa chemise, il se retourna et plongea son couteau dans le front du zombi qui espérait faire un repas de lui.

"Oh, c'est dégueulasse," s'écria Harry quand un zombi l'éclaboussa.

"Entre dans ce putain de camion," hurla Daryl tandis que plus de zombies sortaient des bois.

Harry tua trois autres zombies avant de finalement arriver au camion. Si seulement il avait sa baguette, il aurait pu les prendre avec un seul sort. La magie sans baguette était enseignée à Poudlard, mais seulement la septième année après la majorité magique à dix-sept. La Magie accidentelle était une chose, mais la magie sans baguette avant la majorité pourrait brûler votre noyau magique et causer des dommages graves et irréversibles. Même alors, la magie sans baguette était extrêmement difficile et la majorité des sorciers ne pouvaient pas le faire. Il savait que Dumbledore et Snape pouvaient le faire, mais il n'avait jamais vu Sirius ou Remus le faire.

Daryl glissa dans le camion à côté d'Harry et s'en alla. Il était reconnaissant maintenant qu'il avait laissé le camion en marche, non pas qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il était sur la route pour prendre Harry quand il a vu ce gros bâtard le jeter aux marcheurs afin qu'ils puissent faire leur évasion. Son cœur s'est effondré quand ils ont entouré l'adolescent et se sont sur lui. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry et qu'il ferait face à une centaine de marcheurs pour le sauver.

«tu vas bien ? Daryl hurla, claquant sur la pédale maintenant qu'ils étaient assez loin. Tournant dans son siège, il saisit Harry et commença à le vérifier, enlevant même sa chemise.

"Je-je suis bien Daryl, honnêtement," Harry rassura, ne voulant rien de plus que de ramper sur les genoux de Daryl. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Daryl saisit le visage d'Harry. «Tu as été mordu ou griffé ? Harry, c'est très important, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

Le cœur d'Harry se figea quand il vit la peur dans les yeux de Daryl ... la peur pour lui. "Non ... Non, je n'ai pas été mordue, je vais bien, Daryl."

«Dieu merci,» gémit Daryl, claquant brutalement ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry.

Harry retourna le baiser, ayant besoin de sentir Daryl, ayant besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Mettant fin au baiser, Daryl posa son front contre celui d'Harry. "Si jamais je vois cette grosse merde, je vais le tuer."

"Je ne sais pas," grogna enfin Daryl. "Nous avons perdu toutes les émissions de télévisé ce matin.

Sirius descendit les marches avec un sac fourré sur son épaule et un autre pendu à sa main. Arrivé au bas des marches, il donna celui dans sa main à Remus.

«Sirius, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, mais il est trop dangereux de sortir. Nous sommes en sécurité ici derrière les barrières, ces choses ne peuvent pas arriver ici,» dit Dumbledore, essayant d'empêcher Sirius et Remus de faire quelque chose de stupide.

"Je veux pas être ici, ce vieil homme." Sirius grogna, s'aventurant devant lui et entrant dans la cuisine. "Il suffit de me faire un port-au-loin internationale pour l'Amérique, la Géorgie pour être exact."

Dumbledore regarda Sirius commencer à remplir son sac plein de nourriture. «Sirius, je ne peux en faire qu'une seule. Si vous y allez, vous devrez trouver quelqu'un là-bas qui peut vous faire un port-au-loin retour, et vu comment ça va, les chances de trouver quelqu'un assez puissant est très mince.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," grommela Sirius. "Harry est là-bas et a besoin de mon aide. Si nous restons bloqués là-bas, alors qu'il en soit ainsi."

\- Et un elfe de maison ? Demanda Hermione d'où elle était assise appuyée contre Ron. "Dobby ne peut pas aller là-bas et le prendre ?"

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête. "La magie des elfes de maison ne peut arriver jusque la-bas, Harry est trop loin pour que Dobby le sente, s'il avait été lié à Harry il aurait pu, mais malheureusement il ne l'est pas."

Hermione baissa la tête de honte. Dobby avait supplié Harry de se lier avec lui, mais Harry avait dit non en raison de ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet des elfes de maison et de leurs droits. Au lieu de cela Harry avait promis à Dobby qu'il aurait toujours une maison avec lui.

Ron fit un regard douloureux à Sirius. "Sirius, Mione et moi, nous voudrions ... Nous voulons ... Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est ..."

"Que tu veux aider, mais tu as peur?" Demanda Sirius doucement. "C'est bien, je comprends, j'ai peur aussi, je sais d'où tu viens, Harry ne voudrait pas que tu risques ta vie pour lui, restez ici et aidez les autres à s'occuper de tout."

Ron hocha tristement la tête. Il voulait vraiment aider à chercher son meilleur ami, mais ces choses ressemblant aux inferies l'effrayaient. Il ne peut se rappeler avoir jamais été aussi effrayé.

"Sirius, quel est ton plan?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Simple, retrouvez Harry et le gardez en sécurité." »Sirius grommela.

"Si nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, alors nous pouvons mettre des pupilles jusqu'à ce que ce soit possible." » Ajouta Remus en vidant toutes les potions du cabinet médical dans son sac.

«Écoutez, moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour Harry, mais c'est trop dangereux,» Dumbledore essaya de nouveau.

Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Remus et moi y allons, vous êtes plus que bienvenus à utiliser la maison pour garder tout le monde en sécurité, personne ne rentre dans la chambre d'Harry. Maintenant, faites-moi un port-au-loin ou allez-y."

En soupirant, Dumbledore ramassa un livre et le transforma en un portoloin. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas créer des portails internationaux, il fallait une quantité incroyable de pouvoir pour le faire. «Harry peut être assez fort pour créer un portoloin, mais il drainera dangereusement son noyau magique. Ce livre explique les mouvements de baguettes et le sort si vous ne trouvez pas quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.

Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de tomber ou son corps de trembler de façon incontrôlable. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité avec Daryl, il comprit la mesure des actions de son oncle.

\- Ma côte est brisée, s'écria-t-il en s'accrochant à Daryl.

"Des zombies?" Demanda Daryl en poussant doucement sur la chair meurtrie. «Ton oncle a fait cela, n'est-ce pas, grogna-t-il. Il y avait trop de nouvelles contusions couvrant son corps pour avoir été causé par les zombies.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Juste avant qu'il n'essaie de me donner à manger à ces choses. Daryl, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Serrant le volant pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains aussi, Daryl commença à parler.

Il y a eu beaucoup de spéculations, mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne semble savoir ce qui se passe honnêtement. Merle avait entendu dans un bar la nuit dernière que la seule façon de les tuer, c'est de percer leur crâne. l'hystérie règne en masse là-bas, c'est chacun pour soi. Même les militaires sont perdues et ils tuent autant de civils que de marcheurs.

Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de lui. "Qu'allons-nous faire?"

«Pour l'instant, nous retournons dans ma cabine attendre Merle. Les nouvelles nous ont dit qu'ils installaient une base de sécurité à Atlanta, alors je suppose que nous allons nous y rendre.

Malgré la chaleur dehors, Harry avait froid. Ayant besoin de se sentir chaud, il s'enfonça dans le siège jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à Daryl. "Mon oncle a dit qu'ils allaient à Atlanta."

"Bien, je peux le tuer quand nous le trouverons." Daryl passa son bras autour d'Harry et l'attira. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieux, je te garderai en sécurité."

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daryl, ne doutant jamais de ses paroles pendant une minute. «Est-ce quelque chose qui se passe partout dans le monde, ou juste ici? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses parrains, les Weasley, Hermione et tous les autres amis qu'il avait fait à Poudlard.

Sirius prit le livre, mais avant que Remus puisse le toucher afin qu'ils puissent l'activer, Kingsley est entré en courant dans la pièce. "Les langue-de-plombs ont capturé une paire de ces inferies et les ont testées. Ils ne savent pas ce qui a causé leur maladie et il n'y a pas de remède puisqu'ils sont déjà morts, mais ils ont découvert quelques choses d'intéressantes." Kingsley regarda Remus. "Ils ne vont nulle part près des loup-garou, même sous leur forme humaine, vous pouvez marcher au milieu d'une centaine d'entre eux, et ils s'éloigneront de vous. Ils réagissent de la même façon aux vampires. Les sorts les attire, alors soyez très prudent lorsque vous utilisez votre baguette. Un simple charme de coupage au cou les arrêtera. Pour les détruire le bombarda à la tête fera l'affaire ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres malédictions différents mais si vous utilisez la magie pour les tuer, vous allez également attirer plus pour vous.

"Comment les moldus les tuent-ils?" Demanda Bill Weasley. Il avait été en Egypte, mais se précipita à la maison immédiatement pour être avec sa famille.

\- Des fusils, des couteaux, des bâtons, tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver pour se frapper la tête. Répondit Kingsley.

Sirius se dirigea vers la cheminée et tira deux épées qui étaient sur le mur avec la crête de famille noire gravée en eux. En les réduisant, il mit un dans sa poche et donna l'autre à Remus.

"Vous savez autre chose?" Demanda Sirius à Kingsley.

"La malédiction de la mort ne fonctionne pas sur eux, ils ne peuvent pas nager, leur morsure vous infecter et vous transformer en l'un d'entre eux, uhm ... c'est à peu près tout."

"Excellent, alors nous devons trouvons Harry et Moony nous mordre tous les deux sur la pleine lune," dit Sirius avec toute la gravité.

"Sirius, tu ne peux pas être sérieux?" Hurla Dumbledore.

Sirius sourit. "En fait, je suis sérieux ... sur les deux points. Si le fait d'être un loup-garou le sauve, alors je n'y vois aucun problème."

Remus se tenait là, regardant pensivement son compagnon. Il avait toujours pensé à sa lycanthropie comme une malédiction, mais maintenant c'était une bénédiction. «Soit ça, soit vampirisme.

«Remus, tu ferais honnêtement tourner Harry? Demanda Dumbledore avec incrédulité.

Remus posa sa main sur le livre, mais avant que Sirius ne pût prononcer le mot d'activation, il regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et dit «oui». La pensée de mordre Harry le rendait malade, mais il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son petit ... même si cela signifiait le tourner.

*** HP


End file.
